Companions
by REDskies
Summary: What? XXX and YYY? NO WAY." Yes way. Caters to all of your crack and fluff needs. Batteries not included.
1. Nikaidou x Sanjou

**Fandom: ****Shugo Chara!**  
**Collection/Title:** Companions- Taking What You Get  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** With her, he found himself taking whatever he could get from her. NikaidouxSanjou

**Notes:** Written for 15pairings, but the claim's unprocessed as of now.

"Heeyyy... Another bee- Ehh!You there! You look..." A drunken giggle escaped her lips as she attempted to wade through her already-downed-three-shots mind "... Familiar? Aaaah! You look like my best friend's dog's-"

"She just wants another scotch. On the rocks, please. And the same for me."

He smiled at the waitress, who you'd think would be used to drunken blabbering, as she gave the pair one last look before attending to their drinks.

Sanjou Yukari turned to her drinking partner, jabbing him in the shoulder unhappily, nearly missing it.

"Yun-Yun... Beer..." She whined.

If there was any doubt of her being drunk, this would be the final conclusive evidence saying otherwise. She hadn't called him that for years. Not since the last time they'd seen each other privately, which would be (roughly, just a rough estimate), two years, six months and six days ago.

At this point, it had to be said that Nikaidou Yuu was _not_ pining for Sanjou Yukari. He, like a mature grown-up man, had accepted the fact that they'd tried for a relationship, and for the lack of a better way to put it, it hadn't worked out. So he'd lived with it. Continued to work with her, resigned, kept in contact, went out for drinks once in a while. And yes, he was perfectly content with this kind of relationship. Friendship, when put beside love, was underrated.

_And I don't have feelings for her anymore, anyhow. She's a friend, a sweet girl, tries her best for Utau-chan now, and-_

"Yun-Yun! Why no beer!" She whined at him again, empty glass in hand where her scotch had been. He didn't quite understand. Obviously, as long it was liqueur, it was good enough for her; He didn't catch what the big fuss was about. But the pout on her face was quite priceless, a side of her he didn't usually see nowadays, not even those two years, six months and six days ago. Pity it required alcohol to bring the side out.

"Too much beer's going to make you fat, Yukari."

"Scotch would too."

"Aha, I guess you're right... Stop drinking then."

She brought her unfocused gaze back to the glass. "No."

He smiled.

Fifth shot. Sixth. Seventh in hand.

"Ne~ Yuu."

"Mm?"

"You look really stupid with your glasses on."

He really didn't know what to expect from her. Sometimes she'd drabble on about how she could have done more for Utau-chan with that last manager, other days she'd remain completely solemn and just drink shot after shot. He didn't know what to expect from a drunk Yukari nowadays, so he just smiled.

"Really, Yukari? What about with the glasses off then?"

No reply. Yuu tore his eyes off his own empty glass, to look at his drinking companion. Her eyes were unusually focused, staring right at him. He blinked a couple, somewhat thrown off by the clarity in her gaze. Quirking an eyebrow, he stared right back.

"Still stupid," she concluded, with the finality of a kid picking out her best friend; Well thought-through, and completely confident.

He laughed again, and looked back down into the last dose of brown liquid in his cup.

He wasn't expecting anything, seriously. Sanjou Yukari answering a "handsome" to his last question, was about as probable as the chances of the embryo knocking on the doorstep of Easter.

With her, Nikaidou Yuu found himself simply taking whatever she would give.

"Come on. You've drunk enough. We're going."

Sanjou mumbled a drunken reply, before stumbling to her feet, almost missing the front steps from the bar completely. Sighing, Yuu reached over to stabilize her with a hand around her waist. Anywhere else, he knew he'd get a shelling.

"You're hopeless," he muttered, gently guiding her into the front seat of his car, before going to the driver's seat himself.

"You're pretty wonderful yourself..." she lisped, falling asleep before he even got to open the door.

**A/N:**

_It was quite a pointless fic, with a lot of drabble in the middle, but I really love these two together. Its such a wonderfully dysfunctional relationship, isn't it? (And I do adore writing for dysfunctional relationships). Please do tell me what you think of it._


	2. Kuukai x Utau

**Fandom: ****Shugo Chara!**  
**Collection/Title:** Companions- Morning Papers  
**Rating:** T**  
Summary:** It was all over the tabloids. But who ever said that that shit was reliable? KuukaixUtau. Loved this pairing too much, so I wrote two drabbles for the same prompt!  
**Notes:** Written for 15pairings, but the claim's unprocessed as of now. (#10 Behind the scenes)

Morning Papers

It was all over the tabloids, complete with glossy pictures of a certain blond female celebrity and a certain other male model, the latter whom had made a (rather un-clothed) appearance in the former's latest music video.

A man sat at his garden patio, reading the reports, agitatedly sipping at his coffee.

"Hoshina Utau in fling with Yamamoto Akira!"

Soma Kuukai was just considering all the things he could _fling_ at that bastard, when his traitorous thoughts escaped his lips.

"So Hoshina Utau's with a male model now eh?"

He inwardly cursed at his own tone, dripping with sarcasm and jealousy.

A teacup was set down at the other end of the table, he heard the turn of a page.

"Hm, well, I suppose, if you are into that kind of thing," a female voice spoke, monotonous and light. "You know. Gossip."

He turned a page, past the entertainment section, to sports. There. Something much more of his taste, and without all those flashy headlines and-

Ooh, a rather fetching picture of him as well. Well, publicity never did anyone any harm.

(Or did it?)

"So what's he like?" His voice wasn't the least bit shaky. It wasn't.

Kuukai could have sworn that he heard a laugh, two papers away.

"Oh, I wouldn't know, would I? But from what I've read, he's quite the talent. Educated too. Got his degree from Tokyo University, a bachelor of Computing Science, recently hired to do quite a few advertisements for a few companies like..." Her voice (always music to his ears) went onto list an assortment of brands. He could kick himself at the animation which seemed to creep into her voice out of her own accord. No longer paying attention to the actual content of the paper, he fingered its texture absently, wondering if she would kill him if he decided that throwing the whole stack of newspapers would be the best way to shut her up about that-

"But," her voice rose to a crescendo. He could hear her set her papers down, folding them neatly as she always was prone to do. Instinctively, he put his down as well, though more of crumples than neat lines.

Her face was still carefully blank, as was her almost-perpetual expression over the years. Then she smiled, and for a second, he felt his heart clench.

"But," she continued, "I heard that this Hoshina Utau has this thing for red-haired soccer players instead. Brunettes aren't really her type, you see."

Her hand laid itself on the table, almost nonchalantly, a casual gesture, but after seven years, this boy (man?) knows better. He reached over, and entwined his fingers with hers, a metallic tone produced with the clinking of rings.

Engagement rings.

He grins at her for a second, before they both withdraw their hands and go back to tea/coffee and the Sunday morning papers.

We'll_ give the tabloids something to write about._

**A/N:**

_Nothing much to say, although I don't really like how this one turned out D: I prefer the other KuukaixUtau one, which is the chapter after this. Ah, whatever. Maybe some of you will like this one. Comments and criticism appreciated._


	3. Kuukai x Utau 2

**Fandom: ****Shugo Chara!**  
**Collection/Title:** Companions- Morning Papers  
**Rating:** T**  
Summary:** Stage kisses are so fun, aren't they? KuukaixUtau. Loved this pairing too much, so I wrote two drabbles for the same prompt!  
**Notes:** Written for 15pairings, but the claim's unprocessed as of now. (#10 Behind the scenes)

**Improvisation**

Their eyes met, and for a second, she could have sworn that music was playing in the background, the perfect soundtrack to the perfect moment. He reached over and held her hand, a silent understanding forming between the two. It wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be, miracalously. And then, she saw it coming.

He leaned forward, his eyelids fluttering to a close, and instinctively (almost as if it were rehearsed), she did too.

She always found herself wondering about this moment. What if someone missed? What if, instead of on the lips, she kissed him to the side of them by accident? Would they have to start from scratch? What would happen if-

But this wasn't the time for questions (or answers), she realised, as things happened as smoothly as they would have, as if the whole process was smoothly orchestrated by a movie producer.

His lips, she slowly realised, were chapped. As he pulled back, she made a mental note to remind him to use moisturizer the next time. Brown eyes caught lilac, and automatically, she smiled at him.

"AND CUT."

Releasing what seemed like a lifetime of air, Utau fell backwards onto the grass, draping a right arm over her eyes. The weather was far too hot for the shooting of the scene, she didn't care if the script demanded of such.

An audible squeal of utter horror could be heard, as a pack of makeup artists and hairstylists descended on her, chiding her for ruining her coiffed hair and painstakingly done makeup. As the last one of them left, she was suddenly aware of the boy on her left, comfortably sitting on the grass beside her.

Swallowing, she tried to appear nonchalant as she turned to look at Kuukai, bringing herself to look into his forest-green eyes.

If Utau were to be truthful, then this would be the one thing she was worried about. Not if the kiss would land itself askew, or if she might pull away too fast, or if the director would get irritated with her inexperience (her first movie, after all, was a very nervous experience to say the least), but that her boyfriend (six months later, she still found the words 'Kuukai' and "boyfriend" odd on her tongue) wouldn't like it.

Credit where it was due, Kuukai was more mature than most guys his age, her age even. But guys would be guys, and it was destiny that girls would never come to fully comprehend them, and vice versa. How was she to know if such would not sit well with him? The oddest things would, and-

And then she had to stop thinking, because thinking, with a pair of very warm lips on yours, was a surprisingly tough feat. It took all of her to stop her arms from giving way, and collapsing on the floor once again, with Kuukai on top of her.

Not that the very thought of the position was not worthy of blushes, but the thought of the mass of hairstylists and make-up artists coming to intrude on this moment was enough of a deterrent.

That last kiss with whats-his-name felt like an eternity before it ended.

This one felt like mere seconds before he pulled back, both of them red-faced and grinning (well, he was grinning openly. She was grinning on the inside.)

"You had that little line there," he said, leaning over to press a calloused finger right between the eyebrows. "Which always appears when you're troubled. So-"

"I wasn't troubled," she replied on instinct, cutting him off.

He laughed, carefree and sunny, just the way she liked it. A comfortable silence spread between them, the pair savoring what few minutes they had together. Between soccer, school, recordings and filming, those moments with just the two of them were growing to be less frequent. So they made do with what was given, even if conditions weren't ideal, or if it was just for five seconds.

Because, she thought to herself (more than a little embarrassed at the nature of her own thoughts), as long as he was there, she'd take whatever time they had.

"So," he started up again, conversationally. "Who was the better kisser?"

Utau's face flushed heavily, and looked away.

"Neither."

His laugh echoed on and on, and she hoped that it'd ring in her ears forever.

**A/N:**

_Like I said, I preferred this one to the last one, Morning Papers. Haha, personal opinion! Comments and criticism always appreciated, also tell me if there are any specific pairings which you'd like to see._


	4. Ikuto x Scientist

**Fandom: ****Shugo Chara!**  
**Collection/Title:** Companions- Doll-house  
**Rating:** T**  
Summary:** Fragile in his finest moment. IkutoxScientist (lololol)  
**Notes:** Written for 15pairings, but the claim's unprocessed as of now. (#11 Men)  
**Author:**

They brought out the gel, the wax, the prescription-less glasses (stored in a steel briefcase, while the embryo catcher itself was content to be placed on the back of a truck with only a flimsy canvas thrown over it for 'safety').

A second case was gently (as if holding the embryo itself) placed and opened, three-piece suit unfolded and presented to him on a satin-padded hanger.

He stared.

(Since when had his eyes been so blank? They weren't so blank _last_ week, were they? No, they weren't! They weren't they weren't they _weren't._)

They stared, the woman clearly losing patience at the teenager (man?) who was unable to dress himself.

He stared right back, looking at them, yet not quite.

"Strip him."

(I won't lie that my heart skipped a beat at that command.)

The two men removed his jacket, tossed it aside. Peeled off his dress-shirt (it was fifteen degrees in here, how could he be _sweating_?), his pants, left in a pile in the corner. Stripped him right down to his boxers and nothing else, as he stood there.

He didn't so much as blink.

She did. She stared and blinked, and blinked and flushed (it was unlike any other form of embarrassment I had expected to feel).

(He'd lost so much weight. It was to be expected, when one missed two out of three meals a day, but the sight itself was something else completely.)

The two men stepped aside, as the lady (where was she from, anyway?) took over, pulling the white shirt over his shoulders (they weren't _that_ bony the last time she saw, were they?), buttoning up every pearl button with the same reverence a little girl would give a new doll (It was a disturbing metaphor to say the least, so I didn't think about it. Refused to think about it).

Double-row gold buttons were done up, pants pulled on, cuffs straightened, glasses set (Glasses? Why glasses? Did they think that would hide _him_?).

She fixed his hair, brushed each strand into place (place? What defined _place_?), fixed it with hairspray, and finally stepped back.

(My heart skipped a beat.)

(What had possessed me in the past few months, good god.)

Sitting there, dressed in his finest (blankblankblankblank. Why so _blank_?), the teenager (boy.) never looked so young.

**A/N:**

_Written right after watching episode 45, kind of a spur of the moment thing. God, I haven't written in forever, and the fruits basket chapter is still sitting there, unwritten. Anyway, the pairing isn't really implied (and its kind of one-sided anyhow), but I just thought it was interesting. Comments?_


	5. Yaya x Kairi

**Fandom: ****Shugo Chara!**  
**Collection/Title:** Companions-  
**Rating:** T**  
Summary:** The endless summer of Sanjou Kairi. YayaxKairi (In that order!)  
**Notes:** Written for 15pairings, but the claim's unprocessed as of now. (#9 "Let's do something crazy!")

{ x }

**Day One:**

His plan was clear cut: All summer homework was to be completed in the first week. Definitely not a challenge for someone like Sanjou Kairi; When he made a plan, he stuck with it, no matter what.

Her plan was clear cut: She was going to have fun. Yuiki Yaya was determined to involve her friends: All of them, no matter what.

Wills of steel indeed, but one must bend.

And this time, it would be Kairi.

After all, it was very hard to deny the request of a very cute, pouting girl at his doorstep, asking him to go out for ice cream and a walk, even though it was practically forty degrees out there. It was either that, or to start on that first piece of History and Literature. Both options were, actually, quite promising.

But there she stood, in a sunny tank top and shorts, her hair in its customary pig-tails with red ribbons and...

And ice-cream it was.

{ x }

**Day Two:**

Homework today, he decided. He wouldn't get distracted, side-tracked, or anything else which didn't allow him to finish at least ten pages of History, one essay and five pages of Math.

And Yaya was determined to watch him do it all.

I was bored, she said to him. "And I'll just watch you. I won't bother you or do anything, I promise."

So she did. She sat, and watched, and toyed with his pillow and books. She was the quietest he'd ever seen her in his three years of knowing her.

Slowly, absently scribbling algebra and surds which didn't seem to interest him as much as they did, a half hour back, he realised that she broke her promise. She bothered him the most, sitting there, absolutely quiet, watching his every move.

Kairi finished those ten pages of History, one essay, and five pages of Math that day. (However, he was forced to redo it all, due to half of the answers being either wrong or illegible.)

{ x }

**Day five:**

When Yaya came to his house again, bearing a bottle of bubble solution, sandcastle buckets, an inflatable ball and Yuiki Tsubasa in her hand, Kairi was surprisingly happy. Happier than he'd ever expect himself to be, when forcibly pulled away from homework. But in all truth, he's missed her. Her constant, annoying, too-bubbly-to-be-true presence.

Perhaps that's how he found himself uncomfortably seated on a swing clearly manufactured for a child, his glasses slipping off his nose with the build up of sweat. Pushing them up, he absently blew the bubbles at a group of kids tottering around, flinging their pudgy hands at the shiny spheres. Yaya was there too, compensating for her height by sitting down on the ground, although her flails and squeals were able to challenge the best of them.

_She's grown._

He let out another breath, releasing a whole army of the coloured suds, cuing a fresh wave of shrieks.

_We both have._

{ x }

**Day Eleven:**

"Ne, Kairi?"

"Yes, Yuiki-san?"

"Pssh. Yaya, Kairi! YA-YA. Even I've given up on calling you inchou for so long, you should really stop being so stuffy and formal and stuff and start calling me and Amu-chan by-"

"Alright alright... Yes, Yaya-chan?"

"You don't need the honorific either, you know. I mean, we've known each other for a gazillion years already and-"

"Yes, Yaya. Three years."

"Maa, Kairi. You're no fun."

Laughter floated across the soft sea breeze. As they continued to talk about nothing, everything, and all the things in-between, all at once.

{ x }

**Day Thirteen:**

Somehow, Kairi found himself at the amusement park, courtesy of Yaya.

They went on the merry-go-round (Yaya's insistence), roller coaster (with Yaya's coaxing), ate cotton candy and popcorn (Yaya didn't openly ask for this one, but the pleading look she gave him in reference to it was hint enough to open his wallet), took a spin on the bumper cars (the only thing Kairi had asked for).

Then it hit him.

"Yaya?"

"Mmmmmm?" She continued to lick her soft-cone, which was dripping like crazy due to the summer heat.

"I thought you wanted to spend the summer with everyone?"

"Mmhm!"

"... But you've been at my house every day, since the start of the holidays."

"Mm...?" He could hear splats of ice-cream hitting the brick floor.

"So what about everyone else? Like this, you're just spending summer with me," Pointing out the obvious to someone like Yaya, he realised, might have adverse effects. Knowing her, she might not even have noticed that she was only spending her time with one person. One person who needed to be coaxed to go on the roller coasters (Kuukai would have happily dragged her towards them), who had to be given pointed stares to buy cotton candy (Tadase would have picked up on it before she could even bat an eyelid), who wanted to go on the bumper cars of all things (He'd place money on betting that even Rima or Amu would have gone for a more interesting ride).

"Mm..." A shell-pink tongue darted out to the base of the cone to lick away the dripping liquid. "Yeah, I guess. But Yaya really really really wanted to have fun this summer." She held out the cone to him, offering a bite to the boy. "And this is all the most fun with Kairi!"

Kairi bent over to take a bite of the ice-cream, pretending to be oblivious to his very red face.

"Mm."

{ x }

**Day Fourteen:**

He laughed. Sanjou Kairi sat on his bed, cross legged, with Yuiki Yaya seated in front of him, and laughed and laughed and laughed. Laughed till tears sprung up at the corners of his eyes, till he doubled backwards, lying on his bed, still laughing.

"Maa, Kairi! Its a perfectly good idea, stop laughing at it!"

He continued to laugh, out of the sheer hilarity he found in this situation presented to him.

She'd come over every single day, so frequent that she'd taken to letting herself in with the spare key under the flower pot, and each time, Kairi was getting increasingly un-surprised at her supposedly surprise visits.

And here she was today, right smack in the middle of summer vacation, announcing to him that she had just decided that she would do one crazy thing for every day of the remaining holidays.

"I mean, I know that we've already wasted half of it doing non-crazy things, but I really really wanna do all sorts of other stuff! I wanna go dance in the rain- And don't say it won't rain, Kairi! Yes, I _know_ its summer, but its got to rain _some_ time, right?-, go walk along the roof of Seiyo Elementary, have a midnight ice-cream run and-

KAAAIRI! You're not supposed to laugh!"

Yaya sat there, pouting at the boy who, over the years, had grown to be her best friend (over time, Rima and Amu had matured and grown, and all that was left were the boys who had enough energy to match her). , as he continued to laugh with increasing volume.

_Non-crazy? Each day, this girl would find some way or another to distract me, take me outdoors, go shopping, do something which I myself (as she would put it)would never do in a zillion million years. And today, she says that we've been doing non-crazy things._

He sat up, pulling off his glasses and wiping his eyes, as he placed a hand on her knee.

"I'm so sorry for laughing, Yaya, I just wasn't sure if I could handle any more... Craziness."

"Hmph."

Kairi resisted the urge to chuckle at her childish pout and the obvious manner which she looked away from him.

"I really am sorry, I'll have you know. How would you like me to make it up to you, then? Other than going with your plans."

"... Youcanbuymeice-cream."

A hint of a smile quirked up the corner of his lips.

"Let's go then."

{ x }

**A/N:**

_I'm torn between really liking this, and disliking how it all came out. Its kinda different, and the ending wasn't really what I planned for, but... Eh, its out already, yes? Yaya totally has Kairi wrapped around her little finger :D I love writing for Yaya, although she kind of comes out as highly simplistic in this one. I'll give her more substance next time, yes? Comments and criticism are always welcome._


	6. Kuukai x Yaya

**Fandom: ****Shugo Chara!**  
**Collection/Title:** Companions- Start from the beginning.  
**Rating:** G**  
Summary: ****And we all come back to this point again, but its different this time. KuukaixYaya.**  
**Notes:** Written for 15pairings, but the claim's unprocessed as of now. (#3 Something that lasts)

{ x }

She let her eyes wander around the pale yellow room; pale yellow, not out of choice, but age. This lady remembered a time where they ("Newly wed!" They would grin, announcing it to the world, laughing at the absolute joy of it all) painted these white-washed walls themselves. He wanted pale green, she wanted bright yellow. They couldn't decide (well, really, he was about to give into her when she found The Perfect Solution, as she called it), so they left it as far as they got: White-washed.

Age does things to walls, paper, and people. In general, they all turn similarly yellow and wrinkled, although the latter applies more to humans rather than inanimate objects.

_Wrinkled,_ she considers the notion, and looks to her hands, now the embodiment of the concept. The nails are cleanly cut, and she looks at her palm Her palm, with lines deeply etched. She turns them over, wriggling her fingers as she observes the way her skin rolls with the motion.

She wonders when they've gotten this... Old.

_Old_, the lady thinks. Its an odd concept, even queerer when you realise that it applies to you (fifty years prior, she would have never even considered the thought). She mulls it over, absently looking over the room, taking in the sight of the cramped walls, as if looking at them for the first time.

_Maybe_, she thinks, _it is the first time_, for she cannot remember (just as those lines on her skin) when exactly, did all this... Stuff pile up.

"Stuff" is a fairly good word to describe the items which litter the room. The objects differ so vastly that it would be otherwise impossible to group them into a single category, such as "awards", "photos" or "souvenirs". Because its all three of them at once (and more), balanced perilously one on top of the other, yet the lady is willing to bet that even a tornado wouldn't be able to knock this masterpiece of a room over. Perhaps, because its been there for so long (a fine layer of dust can be seen, collected on that stack of newspaper cut-outs, mainly consisting of the sports section of the papers gone by, as were on the many photo frames of children once under her care), and because it looks so right, so solid, so very how-it-is-meant-to-be.

And thinking it over, Soma Yaya wouldn't have the past sixty-two years any other way.

She feels a hand tug at her skirt, pulling her back to the present, as a little girl with orange hair and a single ponytail looks up at her, large brown eyes filled with curiosity, bewilderment, tinged with worry.

Well, you would be too, if you woke up to find a single egg (Yaya gently pried the pudgy hands from the warm egg, feeling its smooth texture in her hands, marveling at its blue exterior, decorated by a smattering of white clouds) on your bed, especially when you had just been taught that birds were the only animal which laid eggs.

And then she finds herself laughing, thinking of a time that's past, and at the pure wonder of how things come a full circle.

"Mm, Yaya, stop teasing poor Yui-chan. You remember how shocking it was," came a voice, from the other side of the room. Yaya managed to stop laughing enough to give her husband a look.

"Maa, Kuukai. You know I wasn't laughing at you, right Yui~?" She grinned, ruffling her granddaughter's head of (exactly like her's, thirty years back) hair. They could hear Kuukai's chuckle as he sipped at his coffee.

"B-But Grandma, what _is_ it? I just woke up and-- And it was _there_!" Yui cried, gesticulating in a manner, a little too familiar for the grandmother herself. Yaya smiled and gently spun the girl around, so that she was comfortably able to reach for the clear elastic which held up the sloppy ponytail.

She ran a hand through the silky threads, as she reached up to her own head of grey-white strands, to pull the red ribbon (which she insisted, twenty years back, that it was far too childish for her. Her husband begged to differ, as he himself insisted- just as strongly- that there were ways to make a ribbon look more mature, pulling her hair back into a bun, securing the satin red ribbon around it) out of her own hair, letting her shoulder-length hair cascade down (albeit messily, as it always had been).

Yui relaxed beneath her grandmother's grip, under the mirthful glances her grandpapa was giving the two of them. Yaya, looking up from her handiwork (one ribbon was just enough for the single ponytail), caught her husband's look as she smiled back. He knew what she was thinking, a practiced maneuver, just as smooth as his best kick on the field, when he was in the prime of his game.

Because as much as Yaya had previously wanted to remain as the baby of the family forever (and she had, in their little group, even years later), she, very much later, learned of the pleasure of taking care of _others_, and babying _them_.

"You see, Yui-chan, all people- kids, adults, even grandma and grandpapa- hold an egg in their soul..."

{ x }

**A/N:**

_I promise never ever to hold on to an idea for too long before writing it. Seriously. Starting this one gave me hell, even though I thought out most of it weeks before... Ugh. Still, relatively pleased with what came out, although its slightly more Yaya-centric than it should be. In case it wasn't made clear, Yaya ended up as a kindergarten teacher. I don't know, I just thought it'd fit her, once she matured. She'd have this awesome connection with the kids! Hope you guys liked this one, please do give me your opinions!_


	7. Suu x Nikaidou

**Fandom: ****Shugo Chara!**  
**Collection/Title:** Companions- On Par  
**Rating:** G**  
Summary: ****It was odd, to find someone on his same level, in this manner. Suu/Nikaidou**  
**Notes:** Written for 15pairings, but the claim's unprocessed as of now. (#5 "Make me")

–

"Make me," he'd say, eyes challenging whichever poor soul which was destined to be the submissive on in the argument.

More often than not, they'd nod meekly, and slink off. (Then again, there were the few who did try, but they ultimately ended up with the same fate.) Yuu was used to that kind of reaction. No fuss, no counter-attacks, no fighting back. They saw the fight in his eyes, and were too spineless to do anything about it. It, to him, was a comfortable kind of relationship. Comfortable, and practiced.

–

Comfortable, practiced and _given_, till this day. And of all the people (People. He'd have to reconsider that later) to challenge him, his opponent was...

Suu.

–

"Sensei, you should really keep this place in a better state!" She chided, her little mouth in a frown as she tapped him on the nose with a miniature feather duster. He growled and swatted her away, expecting her to give up and simply g_et back into the damn cage and stop messing with the room._

"Sensei! Since when has this been here! Throw things away once you finish with them, okay?"

"I'm not a teacher anymore, so stop-"

"Sensei! These robots are so dusty~ I'll just place them on this shelf here, okay? You should take better care of things which you treasu-"

"I don't treasure them! And stop calling me-"

"Sensei, don't you like cleaning? I love cleaning~ It makes me feel so nice and its so fun and-"

"Don't touch those things! They're-"

"Here you go, Sensei! Hot, black coffee~ Would you like some sugar to go with that? Or maybe milk? I didn't know how you liked your coffee so..."

Yuu was about to snap at her again (or stick her back into the cage so she could stop flying around being all... _Preppy_) when the hot aroma of coffee hit him. He'd been awake throughout the night, and the scent of it was very much welcome. He looked at the little Chara floating around, still dusting an already-spotless (thanks to her, of course) desk, before looking back at the computer screen.

"One sugar."

He could just feel her smile as Suu neatly dropped it into his mug. (Smirk, he'd say, but as he found out later, Suu wasn't _capable_ of smirking.)

–

"Sensei, I thought you promised! You said that you would keep things clean from now on..."

Yuu looked up, surprised at the voice which seemed utterly out of place in the staff room. And there she was, that same pink duster cleansing every inch of his wooden desk.

"Suu?" He asked, utterly baffled at her presence, before remembering to lower his voice. "Suu? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with-"

"Sensei, these chocolates are expired! I hope you haven't been eating them..."

"-With Hinamori-san and the rest of the-"

"Sensei! How could you forget to water the plant! Plant-san, I'm so sorry, here you go~"

"-The guardians or the Charas but-"

"Ma, Sensei, you really should throw away the pens which no longer have ink in them anymore. Or even better, Suu will help you put them into the recycling bin!"

"SUU!" He cried, completely exasperated and spent and-

Ah shit.

Looking around, all the teachers in the room were staring at him, either with an eyebrow raised in question (of sanity) or eyes wide with worry at his apparent madness.

"I-I-I mean... Er... SU-PER!" Yuu laughed, awkwardly scratching the back of his head in an attempt to look sheepish. "T-This essay... Its SUUU-PER!"

The teachers laughed, and Yuu sank back into his seat, warily eyeing Suu, who was looking over the essay he was grading.

"Is the essay really that super, Sensei?"

He laughed.

–

And as he sat there, chewing at the gum which was placed in his mouth, courtesy of his little friend, Nikaidou Yuu couldn't help but think that he was going soft. Soft, as compared to his old self in Easter.

_Must be all the kids_, he mused, eyes fixed on the road, her ears trained to said kids' idle conversation in the backseat.

_Or,_ Yuu considered, _it might be Suu_. Suu, who somehow seemed to have the ability to preempt his needs before he registered their presence, Suu who came to the staff room to clean up after him every second day, Suu who reminded him of what was truly important.

He was tempted to smack himself on the head. _Who_, he asked himself, _got attached to a Chara of all_-

"Sensei! Did the gum su-weep all the icky feelings away~?"

Yuu chewed a few more times before answering.

"Yup!"

_Me, I suppose._

–

**A/N:**

_Pssh. I know I said I wouldn't leave a muse unattended to for a long period of time, but staying up till 1.30am writing this is ridiculous. Still, I really like this one, no matter how pointless or fluffy it is. Heh. I hope you guys liked it too! Suu/Nikaidou is more of a friendship pairing to me, and I hope that was more or less brought out here. I don't see them having anything more, personally speaking. Anyway, comments and all that always appreciated! Thanks for reading._


End file.
